Dan
by The Shining Wizard
Summary: Basically Dan's story about how he lost his father to his revenge on Sagat.
1. Dan's PepTalk

Disclaimer's note: I do not own any of these characters, Capcom does. Capcom, please don't bust down my door taking me to court, 'cause I got this disclaimer's note letting them know.

* * *

It was a cold, blustery day outside and many people were bundled up inside their jackets and rushing to see one of the biggest fights in the World Warrior tournament. Go Hibiki was about to square off with Sagat, the current World Warrior champion. Many people were behind Sagat, seeing how he was an underdog and he was extremely tall for a fighter. Few people were behind Go, but he had one special fan that was with him all the way.

"Hey Dad, when you kick Sagat's butt, can we throw a party?" a young Dan asked.

"Son, there are more important things in martial arts than 'kicking butt'. You must analyze your opponent and seek their weaknesses. After that, THEN YOU ATTACK FROM EVERY RANGE POSSIBLE…"

Go now realized every person around the arena was staring at him shadowboxing.

"…Ahem…then you gain a mutual respect from your opponent, if he chooses it."

"Okay dad…can I have a chocolate bar?"

"Kids," Go sighed. At that moment, the World Warrior champion stepped in the arena.

Sagat looked grand as he looked down on the "weak who toil for nothing more than to complain about working". He was wearing a black cape around his shoulders and blue, with red trim, boxing trunks. Adon, who was staring angrily at him, closely followed him. He approached the Hibiki family.

"You…are my opponent?" he asked slowly.

"Yep, Go Hibiki. One of the best Muay Thai masters in Asia."

"Hmmm…you'll make a worthy opponent."

"Sagat," Go called. Sagat, who was walking on, looked back.

Go held out his and said, "The same to you."

Sagat ignored Go's handshake and walked on. Go huffed at Sagat's ignorance and took Dan upon his shoulders. Together, they walked on not knowing the outcome of a fierce battle.

* * *

First Chapter, please review…but it's the first chapter.

Dan: But don't reviews count as an opinion of everyone's point of view, and can help change a story around.

Wizard: Ain't you supposed to be acting dumb.

Dan: And an autographed picture to you.

Wizard: sigh


	2. Go vs Sagat

Disclaimer's note: I do not own any of these characters, Capcom does. They probably wonder who in their right mind would make a fic about Dan.

Dan: I would.

Wizard: In a fanfic?

Dan: Truly.

* * *

The tiled ring that Sagat and Go were fighting at was wide, to make sure that ring-outs were as much of a challenge as knocking out your opponent. Not so wide, that ring-out victories did not happed occasionally. Seats were as high as a high-school football arena, and surrounding the ring was mud with a few patches of grass.

"Alright gentlemen, I want a clean fight from both of you. Is everyone prepared?" the referee asked. Both men nodded their heads.

"Ready…FIGHT!" he said, waving his arms down.

The fight had officially begun. Sagat took control of the match, by offering a roundhouse kick to Go's right shin and right cheek. The crowd cheered, and Dan booed.

"That was excellent, you caught me off guard at a good time," Go said, getting up from off his knee. He took his fighting stance again.

Go then attempted to retaliate with a spinning low kick, but Sagat, storing in ki, jumped up in time. He countered with a low Tiger Shot, with Go being temporarily stunned. Out of quickness, Sagat then struck with a Tiger Knee. The crowd went wild, and Go was knocked out.

The referee began counting, "1…2…3…4…5…"

"C'mon, Dad, wake up!" Dan yelled.

"6…7…"

At the count of seven, Go stood up. Sagat chuckled, "You haven't had enough, yet?"

Go shook his head, and ran to Sagat. Sagat waited, and when Go was at a good distance, he released a sidekick. With that blow, Go flew to the other side of the ring. He barely hit the muddy ground.

The referee counted, "1…2…3…4…5…"

Go jumped up after realizing he was near the edge of the ring. Sagat chuckled again.

"You almost fell out of the ring. You almost lost the match, declaring me the winner."

"You're tough, but damn it, I will beat you…and I will have the satisfaction of knowing that I did that," Go said, breathing heavily.

Sagat went back to his fighting stance and asked, "So, are we going to end this or what?"

Go went to his fighting stance and answered, "Let's do it."

Go ran up to Sagat, who had not expected it, and began a flurry of punches. Sagat was able to block all of them, and countered with a hook punch that landed on Go's nose. Go paused for a moment to check his nose, giving Sagat the perfect opportunity to land his Tiger Uppercut. Go was able to get up, but his nose was bleeding hard.

When he noticed this, he said, "You made me bleed. No other fighter has made me bleed. I truly honor your ability."

Sagat chuckled, "I don't need your pathetic tactics."

Sagat landed a sweep kick, immediately, and Go landed hard on his back. Sagat went up and landed a hard stomp on Go, to make sure he stayed down.

"NO!" Dan yelled. Sagat chuckled.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…"

At 9, somehow, Go miraculously got up, but he was knocked down with a hard body blow by Sagat. The referee started the count, but Sagat picked up Go and showed him to the crowd.

"This is what happens, when fools decide to face me! They get the same punishment, like this jackass!" he yelled. Then, using all his power, Go poked Sagat hard in the eye.

Sagat yelled, and tried to use his eye. Seeing how it did not work, Sagat went to Go, who was staggering due to the immense power put in the eye gouge. Dan watched in horror as Sagat began using his Tiger Genocide attack, half-blind. Sagat hit two Tiger Knees ending with two Tiger Blows, immensely hurting Go.

When both men landed on the floor (Go landing on his back), the referee counted.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner by knockout, Sagat!"

The crowd cheered as loudly as they possibly could, Dan was crying at his dad's loss, and Sagat raised his hands in victory. Dan ran to Go, whom medical doctors were treating. Dan tried to get to his dad, but they pushed him aside.

"Sorry, kid. Nobody's allowed to get to him once we're done," one of the trainers said.

"But that's my dad!" Dan yelled.

"Sorry, kid. I'd help you out, but…rules are rules. You'll understand when you're older," the medical trainer told him with deep pity.

"It's not good; he's got some serious injuries. We have to bring him in," the other trainer told the first.

"Bring him in, where!"

"Kid, I don't wanna be the one to tell you this, but…your dad has been badly hurt during the fight. He might not live, unless we take him to the hospital."

"Where the sick people go?"

"Yep."

As much as Dan did not want these strange men to take his father away, he had no choice. They loaded Go into the ambulance and Dan started to cry.

Three months later, Go Hibiki died from incurable injuries.

* * *

Wizard: There's Chapter 2. Read and review.

Dan (crying): There's a lot to be said about this chapter.

Wizard: The people had to know, to keep the story going.

Dan: You're probably right.


	3. Arguing with Mother and Hitchiking

Disclaimer's note: Surely, I should be able to own Dan's mom, but I don't. Capcom does. I hope you're happy with yourselves, so that we can walk around wishing for things that normally wouldn't happen.

Dan: Get over it. _You_ don't own me.

Wizard: But _I_ don't have to make this fanfic.

Dan: Always with the fanfic business.

* * *

Twelve years after Go Hibiki died, Dan had been training nonstop in hopes to avenge his father's death. However, his grades were dropping steadily, a fact that his mother usually pointed out. She was especially worried when Dan told her he would be going to Japan to train with a man named Shen Long.

"But what about school? You need good grades so you can become something," she had cried.

"Mom, I'm not interested in grades. All I care about is getting my hands on the bastard who killed Dad!" Dan yelled.

"I told you not to curse!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Dan said, tears coming down his eyes.

Mrs. Hibiki sighed, "I guess I can't stop you, but _please_ be careful out there. I don't want to see you get hurt like your father."

"Mom, I promise I won't get hurt."

Dan kissed his mother on the cheek and left Hong Kong. Now he was on a highway near the countryside with no clue where he was or where to head. Therefore, he began hitchhiking to Japan, with no success so far. After what happened to be the hundredth car, a truck stopped and picked him up.

"Thank God you stopped," Dan, gasped as he climbed into the cab. "Where're you heading."

"I'm heading to Osaka to pick up something," said the truck driver, who was muscular and wearing clothes too tight for his body.

"Osaka…Osaka…that's in Japan?"

"Sure enough, you headed there."

"Yeah, I gotta go train there."

"Train? You a fighter."

"Sure enough, and I'm gonna avenge my father's death."

"Who killed your dad?"

"Sagat."

"Sagat killed your dad? And you're gonna fight him?"

"Yep," Dan answered. The truck driver burst out laughing.

"Boy do you know that Sagat will kill you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I can bench 450 and I could probably hurt Sagat. How much do you bench?"

"419."

"Hmmm…and you look like that?"

"It's the clothes…and how should I look?"

"Like a man. I was in the Beijing Penitentiary for 15 years. They gave me a job being a trucker, and my life has been great ever since."

"Yeah, I mean you get to travel countryside."

"And meet a lot of great men."

"Yeah and meet a lot of great…hey, what do you mean _men_?" Dan wondered.

"Like I said, I was in Beijing Penitentiary for 15 years and I ain't never had a conversation with a guy like you. You don't need to go fight Sagat…we could be together forever."

As the truck driver leaned in closer, the only sound heard throughout the countryside was Dan screaming "Mommy!"

* * *

Disclaimer's Note: I apologize deeply for convicts, Asians, and anyone else offended by this chapter. It was only made for a laugh; after all…Dan _was_ supposed to be a joke character.

Dan: _Now_ you said it! Gou-shoken.

Dan releases tiny fireball, which The Shining Wizard dodges.

Dan: Crap! I gotta get me a better Super!


	4. Introducing Shen Long

Disclaimer's note: Anything I throw at you that's Capcom-related, I don't own.

* * *

After a _long_ road trip with an ex-convict truck driver, Dan found himself in Osaka wondering were to go and what to do next. With that in mind, he decides to walk up an intersection that contains a big building. With nothing else going for him, Dan decides to sit on the curb hoping for some miracle to happen. Luckily, it does when a man walks up and sits next to him.

There was nothing like this man. He had a medium build with a face that showed his age with a long ponytail that ended just near the top of his back. He was wearing a white karate gi and sandals.

"Why sit on the curb?" the strange man asked.

"There's nothing going for me. I came down here from Hong Kong, and I met up with some crazy truck driver. He had me do some strange things just so I could get a ride here."

"What kinds of…things?"

"I don't even wanna talk about it. I only came here to learn martial arts, and now…now my mission's failed!" Dan wailed. With that, Dan began to cry.

"Stop your tears! I will teach you martial arts like you've never learned before. Are you ready for hard work and sacrifice?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready. I'll be the greatest student you've ever had to teach!"

"Good then, follow me."

Dan followed this strange man up to the mountains outside the city. He went up a long trail that was full of rocks on the ground. Dan was so excited about the prospect of avenging his dad's death, until he realized something was wrong.

"Excuse me…sir."

The man turned his head.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, I believe we haven't really gotten on top of things…"

"No don't say _that_!" Dan groaned, thinking about the truck driver.

The man cleared his throat, "Sorry…anyway, we haven't fully introduced ourselves. I am Shen Long, and you would be?"

"Dan Hibiki, son of Go Hibiki. The greatest Muay Thai master China ever had."

"Ah yes, I've heard of him."

"You have?"

"He was a good friend of mine, we trained together for many months…now I remember you, you were at the funeral."

Seeing the confused look on Dan's face, he quickly said, "But you might not remember me, you were so young back then."

"I'm sure I would've remembered you. I remember everybody in my kindergarten class, including my teacher's name, Mrs. Kian…Jhun, the class nerd…Dong, the school bully…Shei-Sung, the pretty girl…and Ming, the star athlete, even though he was two feet tall. I'm sure I don't remember you."

"Well…yes…ummm…anyway, your mother told me you were upset about the loss of your father. I thought you'd get over the loss by now, but I can sense the hatred in your ki, but if you train with me, I can help you balance that ki."

Dan thought about it: might this stranger truly be a friend of his dad? If so, why couldn't he have trained him when he was six? Should he let out his gas, which was immensely piling up inside?

Shen Long, however, stopped walking and held out his hand saying, "Do we have a deal?"

Dan, with no other alternative, shook Shen Long's hand. At the same time, a sound of breaking wind was heard between the two men. Dan was caught blushing, and Shen Long looked very stern.

"DID YOU JUST BREAK WIND IN FRONT OF ME!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry man, but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Yes…yes…well back to the trail, then."

They continued up the mountain trail, until they could see a house in the distance. As they edged closer to the house, the bigger it seemed to become. When they had nearly reached the house, which now was a wall with an archway in the middle, a bear jumped out of nowhere to attack. It growled menacingly, and Dan had wet himself.

Shen Long, however, put on the Shotokan karate stance and motioned to the bear to come to him. The bear ran on a four legs, and just when he was about to attack, Shen Long jumped and yelled "HADOUKEN!"

He let out a big blast of ki that knocked the bear out. He heard Dan gasping for breath behind the trees.

"It's okay, you can come out," Shen Long called.

Dan walked out of the bushes and said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"That was the Hadouken, a special technique you'll learn at my school…if you'll step inside."

Dan walked into Shen Long's dojo with no clue what he was going to do or what to expect next.

* * *

Wizard: Just the usual read and review if you haven't already done so. 


	5. Miyoshi

Disclaimer's note: I don't own anybody, except for extras and another important character…

Dan: Who is it?

Wizard: Uhhh…it's your story…shouldn't you know?

Dan: Oh yeah…

* * *

Dan entered the long doors of the Shotokan dojo and gasped at the sight of it. Here were students here and there doing techniques, perfecting their attacks, sparring, eating…you name it (related to training), they had it. He looked up to see a roof blocking the beautiful blue sky outside. Looking to the left, he saw a man lifting what looked like 1,000 tons of weights. To his right, he saw some women doing a karate form. He looked down to see that he was walking on a ruby red carpet.

He followed Shen Long to see some fighters engaging in a pie-eating contest to his left.

"So, what do you think of your sightseeing so far?" asked Shen Long, with a big grin on his face.

"This is so…TOTALLY FRICKIN' AWESOME!" Dan shouted with eager happiness. He stopped to stare at his right to see two young boys sparring.

The boys were the exact same height, around 6'1" or 6'2", and were both wearing gis. One of the boys had jet-black hair with a red headband tied around it. He was wearing a white gi, red gloves, and a serious look on his face. On the other hand, the other boy had medium-long blonde hair and a look that said, "I'm only having fun". He wore a red gi with brown gloves, apparently, to stand out.

Shen Long noticed this and called out, "Everybody desist!"

Almost everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked up. The only sounds heard were from the student lifting the 1,000-ton weights, yelling "MORE WEIGHT!"

With almost everyone silent, Shen Long said, "Everybody, I want you to meet our newest classmate: Dan Hibiki."

The blonde-haired kid walked up to him, grinned, and said, "He don't look so tough."

"KEN! Manners, please!" Shen Long scolded.

"And you don't look like Mr. T., yourself," Dan shot back. Some of the girls giggled.

"You got some mouth on you, kid. You think you can hang with me?"

Dan chuckled. "If that's what you wish."

He began to put up his fists, but Ken just smiled and walk away.

"Don't mind him," said a voice from behind. Dan looked up to see the dark-haired kid holding out his hand.

"I'm Ryu," he said, with a rare smile. Dan hesitated, then he shook hands with Ryu and introduced himself.

It was late in the evening when Dan went to sleep that night. He was in a cabin with four other boys, who were snoring lightly. Unlike Dan, who seemed to snore as loud as an elephant, so it was a good thing each boy had his own room. He could hear crickets chirping outside, and the occasional coyote howl.

His room was neat, so far, with his suitcase near his side of the bed. There was a granite wardrobe on the left side of his bed, next to the window. His closet was five inches across the door that led to the hallway. The walls were bare with white all over.

He was not thinking about the future mess that would be his room, but the present confusion that was still bothering him: Three hours ago, he was completing a swimming test against Ken and two other boys: one from the U.S. named Rich and one from France named Timot. At the final test, a 40-meter swim around a 12-foot pool, all the students watched the "kid who almost picked a fight with the spoiled bitch".

* * *

As Dan (wearing lime-green swim trunks) was preparing for his swim, Rich and Timot came up. Rich had chocolate skin, was 5'11" and had a powerful build on him, with black hairy legs and armpits that looked like they have not been shaved in three years. Timot wore a goatee, but was skinny and had dirty blonde chest hair that could rival Zangief's.

"So, you're the guy who picked that fight with Ken," Timot said, with an unusually high voice.

"I…I guess. Everyone's still talking about that?" Dan said, a little shaky.

"Yeah, nobody in their right mind messes with Ken: he's a bitch," Rich said.

"True, anyway, we just wanted to wish you luck. You're gonna need it," Timot told him.

"Uhhh…thanks, same to you guys too," Dan said with uncertainty.

They walked on and five minutes later, Ken came by with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, good luck Danny. You're gonna need it," Ken taunted.

"It's not pronounced _Dan_, it's _Don_," Dan groaned. "And you're gonna be drinking my water, since you can't eat my dust!"

Dan laughed so loudly at his joke, he didn't hear Ken walk on, muttering "Go screw yourself."

When Ken had left, a girl wearing a red kimono (with a golden dragon design) came by. She was about Dan's age and extremely cute with long blue hair that reached down to her back . She had big green eyes, a puppy nose, and a particularly big bust. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Dan asked, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his confusion.

"Nothing…" she said, blushing and looking at the pool.

Dan tried to say something cool to the girl, but his jaw had seemed to be stuck. Plus, the girl, whoever she was, seemed to be more interested in the pool than in him. With that in mind, Dan started to go back to stretching. He bent down to begin his toe-touching, but he caught a glimpse of someone's sandal and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor yelling.

"WHO THE F…"

"Language, _Dan_. That's not how you treat a lady," the girl interrupted.

"Oh really? So how _am_ I supposed to treat _a lady_?" Dan snapped back.

"Well you don't go bend down the moment a girl talks to you!"

"I was going back to stretching! I didn't know you were talking, it seemed more like laughing!"

She grunted. "If I'm supposed to take this, mister, you've got another thing coming!"

"Coming! I don't even know you, let alone your name!"

The girl blushed and giggled again. When she was finished, she said, "Miyoshi."

"What about it?"

"That's my name, dumbass."

"I'm Dan."

"Duh. Everyone knows who you are."

"Then go away so I can finish stretching."

"Fine," she grunted. She left to the bleachers with the other people and Dan went back to stretching.

* * *

After that, Dan went on to win the race, but Miyoshi was still on his mind. Sure she was cute, but she was as cold as the ocean on a winter day. Maybe he could try again, after all plenty of men probably have talked to her. Maybe she was cold to them too.

With that final thought in mind, Dan went back to sleep.

* * *

Wizard: Chapter 5. The usual. Only now I have the problem with changing the rating to M+16.

Dan: Why? You could skip that scene.

Wizard (changing rating): Uh, too late.

Dan: sigh


End file.
